New Opportunities
by jclw95
Summary: A version of what happens after "The Doctor in the Photo"  6x09 . Brennan/Booth  Romance  and Angela/Brennan  Friendship .
1. Her Thoughts

**Just something I imagined after I saw the episode "The Doctor in the Photo" (6x09), and how I thought things could be after it. It has spoilers for this episode!**** Remember, reviews are more than welcome! :)**

Title: New Opportunities

Rated: T (Just in case)

Summary: A version of what happens after "The Doctor in the Photo" (6x09). Booth/Brennan (Romance) and Brennan/Angela (Friendship). Spoilers for The Doctor in the Photo!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the TV show, they belong to Fox!

Chapter 1 - Her thoughts

After the talk with Booth on the car that night, Brennan got to the lab and then went home. She felt sad, after all she had lost her chance with Booth, he had moved on, loved other woman that wasn't her. But she couldn't let herself forget how that doctor died, not the way she died, but that she died with regrets, she didn't realize the chance she had of not being alone, to be with that guy that loved her, the way she knew she would die too. She'd die with regrets and now there was nothing she could do about it. She started to cry. She didn't want to be alone anymore, she wasn't better alone. She needed someone right now, and there was no one better in times like this like Angela. She decided to call her best friend. "Hello?", said Angela answering the phone. "Ange, it's me", said Brennan. "Sweetie, you sound terrible, like you've been crying or something. Are you alright?", said Angela worried. "I-I don't think I'm okay Ange", said Brennan crying. "Oh Sweetie, no need to cry, I'll be with you, just give me five minutes and I'll get to your house and you explain everything to me", said Angela. "Oh Ange, I don't want to bother you", said Brennan. "Sweetie, you're not bothering me at all, I'm going to your place right now. Bye", said Angela. "Okay, thanks, bye Ange", said Brennan turning the phone off.

In about five minutes Angela knocked. Brennan opened the door, her eyes bloodshot. Angela felt suddenly sad, she had never seen her friend like that, she entered and hugged her best friend. "Sweetie, you look so sad… Tell me, what happened! I knew you were acting weird in our last case", said Angela. The two sat on the couch. "Oh Ange, this case really intrigued me. First, after the description of that doctor, I thought she looked exactly like me, she talked exactly like me… She was workaholic, had no friends, was the best in her field… But then, I realized something. She died with regrets, she didn't take the chance she had to be with the man she loved that loved her back… This got me thinking about my life, my relationship with Booth and everything. I realized she wasn't like me and I sort of talked to Booth about, you know, us", said Brennan. "So…? What happened?", she said. "I-I missed my chance Angela", said Brennan starting to cry. "What do you mean? Didn't you talk to him?", asked Angela. "I-I did. I-I said I didn't want to die with regrets like that doctor", said a tearful Brennan. "Hum, basically you said you wanted to be with him?", asked Angela. "Basically yes, and that's true Ange, I realized it is true, I want to give us a shot, but it-it's too late", said Brennan. "Why? Because of that Hannah?", said Angela. "He-He said that he really loved her…", she couldn't go on, the memory made her cry harder. "Oh Sweetie…", said a tearful Angela. Angela hugged her crying friend comforting her. "I-I'm sorry Ange", said Brennan as she lifted her face. "There's no need to be sorry sweetie, I'll be here for you, even if I have to spend the night here, I won't leave you like this", said Angela. "It's all my fault Ange. I should have admitted to myself earlier that I didn't want to be alone, now it's all over, I don't know if I'll be able to love again!", said Brennan crying. "Sweetie, take your time to move on. He said he would and he did, you can do it!", said Angela, "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?". "I- I don't know Ange", said Brennan. "I'll make you a drink, it'll make you feel a little better, glug-glug-wohoo", said Angela trying to smile. "Hum, okay Ange", said Brennan. "Stay here, I'll go out to buy some things and take my things on the car that I packed for a sleepover. Will you be okay while I'm away?", said Angela. "Of course Ange, don't worry", said Brennan. "You sure?", asked Angela. "I'm sure", said Brennan. "Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can", said Angela. "Okay Ange, bye", said Brennan. "Bye sweetie", said Angela leaving.

The apartment was suddenly silent, and Brennan decided to listen to some music. She turned on the radio. She wasn't prepared to hear what she heard. The radio station began to play Hot Blooded, _their_ song, the song they sang and danced together. She began to think about him, about the times they had together. Suddenly she was lost in her thoughts.


	2. His Thoughts

Chapter 2 - His Thoughts

As Booth drove home he kept thinking about the conversation he had with Bones in the car. She finally had opened herself to him, she wanted to be with him, or else she'd die with regrets, she said. He didn't lie, he really loved Hannah, and was pretty sure she loved him back, something he wasn't sure about Bones. Until _today_, "She's too late", he tried to think, "I love Hannah now, Bones has to move on like I did". But repeating this to himself wouldn't take the pain away, the pain that hurting Bones caused in his chest. He couldn't help it, he started to think, think of how kissing Bones felt like, how devastated she looked on the car. "I need to stop thinking about it", he said and turned on his radio, to clear his mind.

He arrived at the door of his place and heard noises inside the house, Hannah, of course, he entered and she came to greet him, they kissed, "Hello Seeley", said Hannah. "Hey", said Booth. He looked at her and saw she looked weird, kind of sad. "What's the matter? Anything wrong?", asked Booth with a worried look on his face. "You look weird too, what happened?", she asked. "Oh, nothing, just bad day at work", he said, trying not to think of how Bones looked in the car, "But what happened to you?" "Hum, I have something to tell you", said Hannah, she hesitated and looked down. "Then tell me", he said bringing his thumb to stroke her cheek. "I had a job offer today, and I just can't refuse it, but it's outside the U.S…", she said still looking down. "Oh, so… You'll have to leave?", he said, still not believing what he heard. Hannah was leaving? Like forever? How did he feel about that? Relieved? Sad? He didn't know. "Well, I was hoping you'd consider going with me, it's in the United Arab Emirates, they want me there, so… Will you consider my offer?", she asked. Go with her to the United Arab Emirates? How could he even consider it? He had Parker, his job and… he had to admit to himself, Bones here. He had everything he needed. Still, he didn't want to hurt Hannah, "I'll think about it", he said. "Oh, great! I already told my boss I was going so, all I have to do is pack my bags", she said excited. It felt so wrong for him to get her hopes up like this, but he didn't feel like he had a choice. "So, when do you have to be there?", he asked. "Well, they want me there next Monday", she said. "But that's like a week from now", he said surprised. "Yeah, nine days actually, I know it's all happening so fast, but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, I can't miss it", she said. "Okay, I get it", he said with a smile. "Oh, it's going to be so great…", she kept talking, but Booth's mind was somewhere else, he didn't listen to half the things she said about her job. Lost in his thoughts he just smiled and nodded.

**I know it's kind of short, but I don't want to take much time with Booth and Hannah (grr), if you know what I mean ;) **


	3. Their rest of the night

Chapter 3 - Time to sleep... At least try

Brennan "woke up" from her thinking when she heard a knock on the door, "Sweetie, it's me!", said Angela's voice from the other side of the door. "Oh, ok Ange, coming!", she said getting up from the couch and opening the door. "Hey, bought the things for our driiiinks!", said Angela cheerful. "Yeah, I hope that makes me feel better…", said Brennan. "Oh sweetie…", said Angela with pity in her voice, "I know it will", said Angela giving her friend a wink.

Angela went to the kitchen to make the drinks and Brennan sat next to her. "Need some help there Ange?", asked Brennan. "Nope, I'm good, don't worry sweetie", said Angela smiling, "Where do you put the glasses?". "In the cupboard, next to the fridge", answered Brennan, and with that answer her thoughts went back to when she gave the same directions to Booth, when they danced together and he got blown up. Booth… She needed to stop thinking about him...

"Sweetie, stop thinking of him", said Angela giggling. "How can you possibly know that?", asked Brennan. "Well, I see that when you think about him you kind of look up and smile a little, it's cute", said Angela giggling, "You know, I know a lot about living people". Brennan laughed, "Yeah, I can see that", "The problem is… I can't. I can't help it, everything reminds me of him…", she said. "Oh sweetie, I understand, but it's better if you try your best not to think of him, but I'll try not to 'wake you up' again, only if needed", said Angela giving Brennan a wink. Brennan laughed, "Okay", she said.

A few minutes later, "Alright sweetie, drinks are ready!", said Angela. Angela putted the drinks on the table. "That's it sweetie, glug-glug-wohoo", said Angela smiling and taking a glass as Brennan took hers. "Cheers", they said. They drank and drank, until they became sleepy.

"Sweetie, I think I'm going to sleep", said Angela yawning. "Sure Ange", said Brennan, "Do you mind sleeping on the couch?". "Of course not sweetie", answered Angela. Brennan made a bed in the couch. Angela laid and pulled the covers "Thanks sweetie", said Angela. "No problem, and thanks for coming Ange", said Brennan with a smile. "No problem sweetie, you can always count on me", said Angela smiling. "Goodnight Ange", said Brennan starting to leave the room. "Goodnight sweetie", said Angela. Brennan turned off the lights and left the room.

She got herself ready and went to bed. She turned and turned, but couldn't fall asleep. She kept thinking how it felt being in the car with Booth, the rejection… "No, stop Brennan", she thought, and turned again. Then those thoughts filled her mind again, and she felt an urge to cry. She cried, the sadness coming again. She tried to focus on other things, but she couldn't. Time passed with turnings and tears until she became tired enough and fell asleep.

* * *

After hearing all that Hannah had to say about her new job both Hannah and Booth became tired and went to bed. Booth couldn't sleep at all. All he could do was think, think about what happened that night. How he felt, how Bones felt… The hurt in Bones' eyes… He hated to see her cry, but it was worse when he was what made her cry like that. It made him feel bad, sad and worried about her. "Stop it", he thought and turned.

After a lot of turning he looked at the alarm clock, 2:00 a.m. That was so wrong, he shouldn't feel like this, it wasn't like a big surprise for Bones that he moved on. He tried to pretend he didn't see the looks on her face when he was with Hannah, which were looks of hurt mostly. "Oh God, I really need to stop thinking about it", he said and turned again. Time passed and he could finally sleep.


	4. Rumors and Phone Calls

Chapter 4 - Rumors and Phone Calls

When Brennan woke up she didn't think she would make it to work. She wouldn't be able to be around Booth normally again. "Oh, shut up Brennan, you could work with Booth for all these years, something like last night won't change it", she thought to herself and got up. She putted on her robes and went to the kitchen, where a humming Angela was making coffee. "Good morning sweetie! How are you feeling today?", said a smiling Angela. "Hum, fine I guess", said Brennan. _Lie_. "Made coffee", said Angela cheerful. "Yeah, I see that, thanks Ange", said Brennan trying to smile. "You look worried sweetie", said Angela with a worried look on her face. "Oh, it's nothing Ange", said Brennan. "Sweetie, you don't fool me, it's about Booth, isn't it?", said Angela. "Just don't know if work will be the same, you know?", said Brennan. "Well sweetie, don't worry, I don't think it will change a lot, since, you know, the tension between you two is really normal", said Angela smiling. "Yeah, I guess", said Brennan.

"Hey, have a cup of coffee sweetie, it's not just for me", said Angela. "Oh, sure Ange, just thinking", said Brennan taking a cup of Angela's coffee. "Well, we should get to the Jeffersonian soon", said Brennan. "Yeah, we should", said Angela, "I'll get ready", she said leaving the kitchen. Brennan finished her coffee and went to her bedroom to get ready for work.

The day at work was just some paperwork, so she didn't have to see Booth, luckily. She finished her paperwork and went home. She began to read a mystery novel, she was distracted by it for a long time, and that was when the phone rang.

"Brennan", she answered. "Sweetie, I just figured out something big", said Angela adding many "I"s to the big. "Oh, tell me about it Ange", said Brennan. "People are saying that Booth is going with Hannah to the United Arab Emirates", said Angela. "Hum, Ange, I don't see how you consider it big news, people travel on vacation, you know", said Brennan. "Sweetie you don't get it, he's not going there in _vacation_", said Angela. "W-what do you mean?", said Brennan, though she knew the answer. "He's _going to live_ there", said Angela.

Brennan's heart froze. Booth was moving? He was going to leave the country? Leave her alone? It couldn't be, fighting crime without him wouldn't feel the same at all. She couldn't think of work without him, not to mention _living_ without him. She knew it, she knew he would do the same thing her parents did, she was beginning to believe he wouldn't but now she was certain. Why did she open herself to him anyway, she knew he would end up leaving her in the end. Maybe she wanted to believe he was an exception, which, of course, he wasn't. She noticed her vision was all blurry.

"Sweetie? Sweetie!", called Angela from the other side of the phone as she heard crying sounds, "That's it, I'm going to your place _now_". Brennan couldn't think of anything but "Booth's leaving", and "No, no, no, this can't be right". She hugged her knees and cried. She wanted to go back in time, to that night that Booth said he loved her, that night when they kissed for the last time. Back to when Sweets said they loved each other and they would deny it though they knew it was true…

There was a knock on her door, "Sweetie! It's me! Open the door!", called Angela from the other side of the door. Brennan got up and went to open the door. Angela's vision of her friend was more surprising than yesterday. Brennan's eyes were really bloodshot, tears were still in her face and falling from her cheeks. "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry, but I had to tell you, I didn't know if he was going to tell you someday, considering how he's been acting lately", said Angela. "Oh Ange, I j-just can't believe it", said Brennan tearful, "I believed in him you know?". "I know sweetie, I thought he was different too, but you know men", said Angela. "I'm sorry Ange, but, I want to be alone now…", said Brennan. "Okay sweetie, I understand", said Angela, "If you need someone or anything just call me, okay?". "Okay, thanks Ange", said Brennan.

The afternoon passed slowly for Brennan, she turned on her radio and the song "The only exception" by Paramore was on air. "This song isn't true", she said out loud and putted on a classical music CD to calm down a little.

Sometime later, when it was already dark outside, Brennan heard a knock on her door. "Sweetie, it's me again!", said Angela. Brennan got up and opened the door. "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?", asked Angela. "A little better", said Brennan. "Brought some Chinese", said Angela. "Sorry Ange, but I'm not hungry", said Brennan. "But you ate something when I was out didn't you?", asked Angela. "Actually no… But I'm not hungry", said Brennan. "Sweetie, okay if you don't eat now, but please, promise me you'll eat something later", said Angela worried. "I promise Ange", said Brennan. "Great", said Angela smiling, "Well, if you don't mind I'll eat my part of the food".

Angela took some of the food and ate while the two talked, about work, relationships, everything. She wanted to distract her friend, but it was such a hard task considering what happened, she, Angela herself, couldn't believe that Booth had done something like that to them. Leaving them? That really wasn't like him at all, but one never knows…

The two talked and talked until Angela decided to go home and leave Brennan alone some time. "I think I'm going home sweetie", said Angela. "Okay Ange", said Brennan, feeling a little better after the talking. "And eat, will you?", said Angela. "I will Ange", said Brennan. "Promise?", asked Angela. "Promise", said Brennan. "Okay, I'm going, call me if you need someone or anything", said Angela. "Okay, thanks Ange", said Brennan. "Bye sweetie, goodnight!", said Angela. "Goodnight Ange", said Brennan. Angela went out and closed the door.

* * *

Booth was finding it weird and uncomfortable, and kind of worried not seeing Bones all day, but he kept it to himself. One of the prime motives of why he wasn't going to move with Hannah to the United Arab Emirates was that working without Bones wasn't right. And though he didn't want to admit to himself, he found he couldn't live away from Bones. Deep inside he knew he still loved her and that it wasn't going to change, but he was stubborn enough no to admit it to himself. Maybe it was because it was easier than feeling the hurt Bones felt like the one he felt when she told him that she wouldn't change.

He decided to phone her, to see if she was alright. "B-Brennan", she answered like she's been crying or something. "Bones, are you alright?", he asked worried. "S-since when do you actually care about me?", she said, her voice clearly angry. "Uh? Bones, what happened?", he said confused, what was she talking about? Of course he cared. "Oh, you don't know huh? Of course you don't know", she answered her voice getting angrier. "What? Bones! What happened?", he asked getting angry too.

There was some time without an answer, "Bones, talk to me", he said becoming worried. No answer, just some crying sounds. What was happening? She sounded so hurt, it hurt him. "Bones?", he asked, "Bones! Talk to me! Please!". Then he realized Brennan had hung up on him.

Why was Bones so mad? Was it because he said he loved Hannah now? No, Bones wasn't that selfish, something was upsetting Bones, he knew it, what he didn't know was what exactly.

How could he? Phone her and say he didn't know what she was talking about! That was so unlike Booth, but still, it turned out she didn't really know him at all.

She went to bed early, knowing she wasn't getting much sleep. She didn't know if she could make it to work tomorrow, if she crossed paths with Booth she could have some kind of nervous breakdown or something like that. It was so not like her… She always felt something for Booth and they worked together normally, but now she didn't know how to trust him again, after all the moving thing.

She decided to go to bed, even though she knew she wasn't going to sleep at all, at least she could try.

* * *

Booth was suddenly upset. Bones wasn't talking to him, she was really angry, for some reason he didn't really know. It hurt him to think she was mad at him, crying.

His phone started ringing. "Booth", he answered. "How could you do this to Bren?", said an angry Angela. "Angela? What are you talking about?", he said confused. "Oh, you don't know what I'm talking about… Booth, I really thought you were different, now I see I was wrong", she said clearly angry. "Wait, Angela, please explain to me, what have I done to Bones?", he said. "Oh, nothing, you just broke her heart", said Angela sarcastically and hung up.

He broke Bones' heart? Just because he said he loved Hannah? It couldn't be. She'd understand that. He needed to know what was wrong with Bones. He wasn't going to fight with her, he couldn't.

He decided to go to bed, knowing he wouldn't be getting some real sleep for a while.


	5. Taking Some Time Off & The Truth

Chapter 5 - Taking sometime off / The Truth

Brennan woke up in the next morning thinking. Wouldn't Booth tell her he was moving? What about Parker? He surely wasn't moving with him and Booth loved spending time with his son. Her emotions blinded her, made her irrational. But still, he was acting strange since Hannah moved to DC.

She didn't know what to do. She wanted to trust Booth and yet she couldn't let herself do that. She felt somehow betrayed, really hurt, sad and tears threatened to fall down every minute. Would he leave her like her parents did? Would he stay? Would they ever work together again? She didn't know.

Brennan picked up the phone and called Cam. "Dr. Saroyan", answered Cam. "Oh, hi Cam, it's Dr. Brennan", said Brennan. "Oh, hi Dr. Brennan, how can I help you? Got a case?", asked Cam. "Actually no", said Brennan. "So, what can I do for you Dr. Brennan?", said Cam. "Hum, can I take the week off?", asked Brennan. "Hum… Sure, may I know why?", asked Cam. "Hum, just need a little time away from murder victims after the last case", said Brennan. "Oh, okay, I see, you were acting pretty weird on that last case… Everything alright?", asked Cam. "Sort of, I'll explain next week", said Brennan. "Okay", said Cam, a little worried, "I can manage that for you". "Okay, thanks Cam", said Brennan. "No problem Dr. Brennan", said Cam. "Goodbye", said Brennan. "Goodbye Dr. Brennan", said Cam.

Brennan ate breakfast but wasn't in the mood to take off her pajamas so she stayed with them the whole morning. She read some anthropology books to entertain herself. She fell asleep while reading the second anthropology book that morning.

She had a nightmare, she was too late, Booth was on a plane to the United Arab Emirates, she could just watch the plane disappear on the horizon. "No, no, no, I can't believe it! Booth, come back please!", she yelled at the plane, "Please", but there was nothing more she could do. She would always have the same regret that doctor had, she'd die alone, without Booth… Tears, pain, hurt, that's what she felt.

She woke up when she heard the phone ringing. She picked up still breathing heavily, took long deep breaths and answered. "Brennan", said Brennan. "Hello Dr. Brennan", said Sweets from the other side of the line. "Oh, hi Dr. Sweets", said Brennan still thinking about her nightmare. "You don't sound well Dr. Brennan, may I know what's happening?", asked Sweets. "Nothing, just a bad dream", she said, trying to keep the thoughts of the dream away. "Oh, I see, I mean, what happened to you? Why did you ask for the week off?", asked Sweets worried. "Because I needed some time out", said Brennan. Cam told _Sweets_? "That's really not like you Dr. Brennan", said Sweets. "Yeah, I know it's not something I do often but I just need some time away from work", said Brennan, "And if you don't mind I'm not in the mood for a psychological evaluation right now". "Okay Dr. Brennan, if you want to talk about that bad dream of yours you know you can call me", said Sweets. "Okay, goodbye Dr. Sweets", said Brennan. "Goodbye Dr. Brennan", said Sweets.

She started to read a mystery novel, to get distracted a little.

The phone started ringing and she picked up. "Brennan", she answered. "Bones! Are you alright?", asked an obviously worried Booth on the other side of the line. "I'm fine Booth", she said resisting the will to cry. "Then why can't you work? Are you sick or something?", asked Booth. "No, just need some time away from murder victims", she said. "That's just not like you Bones…", said Booth suspicious, "Is this because that night in the car?", he asked. "Of course not Booth", said Brennan. "Okay, just making sure you were alright", he said. "Well, I am alright", she said. "Okay, goodbye Bones", he said. "Goodbye Booth", she said. And she putted the phone back on its place.

* * *

Booth didn't know how to tell Hannah he was not going with her, he didn't want to hurt her, but he had everything in DC, Parker, his job, his partner… He decided to take her out to dinner to tell her, he wouldn't do this on the phone. He had already called her and invited her to the Founding Fathers for dinner.

He was worried about Bones, it wasn't like her to ask time away from work. He still thought it was because of their talk in the car. He heard she wasn't okay because of the tone of her voice, like she was about to cry or something.

He decided to make his way to the Founding Fathers, where Hannah would meet him.

He entered the restaurant and Hannah wasn't there yet, so he decided to choose a table.

Sometime later Hannah showed up at the restaurant door. She went to the table and the two greeted with a kiss. Hannah talked about her day at work and Booth just smiled and nodded. The two ordered their food.

"Hum, there's something I need to tell you", he said taking her hand, "I... I can't go with you to the United Arab Emirates, I'm sorry, but I have Parker here, my job…". "Oh", she said looking clearly disappointed. "I'm really, really sorry, but I just can't even consider moving to other country", he said. Hannah was clearly tearful now. "I-I understand…", she said almost crying, "I-I should get going", she said standing up. "I guess it's over, isn't it?", he asked. "It's over Seeley", she said tearful, "Goodbye". "Goodbye", he said.

Booth sat there all alone. He ordered another drink. He paid and went home.

He got home and sat on the couch to watch some TV. That's when an idea popped in his head.

**Cliffhanger! Woohoo, free from Hannah :)**


End file.
